A New Begining
by starlessXXXnight
Summary: Snowkit face a hard decision. Would she remain faithful to her clan or will she unleash herself from the warrior code to be with her love? "Why do you sacrified so much for him?""Because i love him, so much till i can't stop." Plz read and review
1. Allegiances

**THUNDERCLAN**

**Leader:**Bramblestar- broad shouldered dark brown tabby tom with blazing amber eyes

**Deputy:**Brackenfur-ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice** – Willowpaw

**Medicine cat:**Jayfeather-small gray tabby tom with blue eyes,blind

**Apprentice****:**sedgepaw/sedgewind

**WARRIORS**

Berrynose-creamy-brown tom with amber eyes and a stump for a tail.

**Apprentice** -Gorsepaw

Birchfall-handsome light brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

**Apprentice **–Owlpaw

Brightheart- white she-cat with ginger splotches all over her body. She also has a large scar on one side of her face, leaving her with no eye and a badly shredded ear on that side.

Blossompelt-green-eyed she cat with tortoiseshell-and-white fur that has petal-shaped white patches (currently at the nursery).

Bumblestripe- pale gray tom with many black stripes running horizontally across his back with amber eyes.

**Apprentice** -Rainpaw

Briarleaf- dark brown she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentice** -Ivypaw

Cinderheart- fluffy gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Cloudtail- long-haired white tom with blue eyes.

Daisy- long furred creamy brown she-cat with blue eyes (was formerly from the horseplace).

Hazeltail- small gray and white she-cat with blue to Owlpaw and Patchpaw

Honeyfern- light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes (currently at the nursery).

Hollyleaf- black she-cat with green eyes (currently at the nursery). Lionblaze- golden tabby tom with amber eyes.

Millie- silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes (was formerly a kittypet). Mousewhisker- gray and white tom with green eyes

**Apprentice **-Patchpaw

Poppyfrost- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentice **-Dovepaw

Rosetail- dark cream she-cat.

Squrrielflight- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes, and one white paw.

Sorreltail- tortoiseshell and white she-cat, with amber eyes(currently at the nursery).

Spiderleg- black tom with a brown underbelly, long legs, and amber eyes.

Thornclaw- golden-brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice** - Moonpaw

Toadstripe- young black and white tom with ember eyes.

Whitewing- pretty young she-cat with a pure white pelt and green eyes. Mother of Dovepaw and Ivypaw

Frostclaw- silver-gray tabby tom with white underbelly and paws with ocean blue eyes (was formerly from the windclan).

**Apprentices**

Moonpaw - beautiful she-cat with silver-grey pelt and white underbelly and dark blue eyes

Willowpaw - pretty, pale tabby ginger she-cat with white tip ear, paw and tail and emerald, green eyes

Gorsepaw - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Rainpaw - dark grey tabby tom with dark blue eyes.

Owlpaw - ginger pelt with golden stripes tom with green eyes

Patchpaw - gray and white tom with blue eyes

Ivypaw - brown tabby and white she-cat with amber eyes

Dovepaw - fluffy pale gray she-cat with green eyes

**Queens:**

Hollyleaf- Mate to frostclaw. Mother to blackkit,Eaglekit, Ravenkit,Stormkit and Snowkit

Honeyfern- Mate to berrynose. Mother to Foxkit and Specklekit and duskkit

Sorreltail- Mate to brackenfur. Mother to Nightkit and Shadowkit

Blossompelt- Mate to toadstripe. Mother to Cloudkit, dapplekit and sedgekit

**Kits:**

Blackkit - smoky black tom with amber eyes

Eaglekit - small grey tabby tom with green eyes

Ravenkit -dark brown tabby tom with white underbelly and paws with amber eyes

Stormkit - golden tabby tom with blue eyes

Snowkit - Beautiful, pure snow white she-cat with stunning heather blue eyes

Foxkit - reddish brown tabby tom with green eyes

Specklekit - light brown tabby she-cat with sparkling green eyes

Nightkit - dark grey, almost black tom with mysterious dark amber eyes. Look alike with his brother, shadowkit

Shadowkit - black tom with white underbelly and ember eyes. Look alike with his brother, nightkit

Dapplekit - pretty dappled tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Cloudkit -black tom with white patches and green eyes

Sedgekit -dark grey,almost black tom with brown underbelly with ember eyes

**Elders:**

Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat with barely visible tabby stripes of darker fur and green eyes

Fireheart- once a handsome ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt and bright green eyes

Dustpelt- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Ferncloud- pale gray she-cat with darker flecks and green eyes

Greystripe- long-haired gray tom with amber eyes and a darker gray stripe running down his back

Longtail- pale brown tabby tom with dark black stripes. He is blind.

Mousefur- small, thin, dusky brown tabby she-cat with pale yellow eyes

**RIVERCLAN **

**LEADER:**Mistystar-blue-gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**DEPUTY:** Mintfur- light gray tabby tom

**Apprentice**– nettlepaw

**MEDICINE CAT: **Mothwing-beautiful, triangular-faced, dappled-golden tabby she-cat with a long coat rippling with dark tabby stripes and large amber eyes

**Apprentice: **Willowshine-small, dark gray tabby she-cat with light green eyes

**WARRIORS:**

Beechfur-light brown tom with green eyes

Duskfur-brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentice**-copperpaw

Graymist-pale gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Mother of sneezepaw and mallowpaw

Mosspelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes. Mother of Willowshine.

Pouncetail- ginger-and-white tom with blue eyes.

Reedwhisker- sleek black tom with light green eyes.

Rainstorm- mottled gray-blue tom with blue eyes.

Rippletail- dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes

**Apprentice **-Mallowpaw

Swallowtail-dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.

**Apprentice **-Splashpaw

Stonestream-gray tom with deep blue eyes.

Dawnflower-pale gray she-cat with amber eyes.

Minnowtail-gray-and-white she-cat with fluffy fur and sharp amber eyes. Pebblepath-mottled gray tom with blue eyes.

Voletooth-small brown tom with green eyes.

Dapplenose-mottled gray she-cat with amber eyes.

Pinefur- tortoiseshell she-cat with dark green eyes.

**Apprentice-** Robinpaw

**Apprentices:**

Copperpaw -young dark ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Mallowpaw - light brown tabby tom with large blue eyes and a short tail

Sneezepaw- gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

Nettlepaw - dark brown tabby tom with ember eyes

Robinpaw - tortoiseshell-and-white tom with piercing green eyes

Splashpaw -gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Queens-**

Icewing-white she cat with green eyes. Mother of petalkit,pricklekit,bettlekit, grasskit. Mate to Stonestream

Otterheart-dark brown she-cat with blue eyes. Heavily pregnant. Mate of mintfur.

**Apprentice** - Sneezepaw

**Kits:**

Petalkit - pure white she-cat with ginger patches with stunning blue eyes

Pricklekit - ginger tabby she-cat with white underbelly and paws, with blue eyes

Bettlekit - silver tabby tom with white paws and blue eyes

Grasskit - gray and white tom with green eyes

**Elders:**

Leopardfur-unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Blackclaw-smoky-black tom with amber eyes

**SHADOW CLAN**

**Leader:**Russetstar- dark ginger she-cat with a white muzzle and chest and green eyes

**Deputy:**Rowanclaw- ginger tom and ember eyes. Mate to Tawnypelt.

**Medicine cat:**Littlecloud - very small light brown tabby tom with blue eyes

**Apprentice****: **Flamepaw- bright ginger-red tom with green eyes

**WARRIORS**

Tallpoppy- long-legged light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes (currently at the nursery)

Ivytail- black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes(currently at the nursery).

**Apprentice** -Dawnpaw

Toadfoot- dark brown tom with green eyes.

Crowfrost- black-and-white tom with frosty blue eyes.

**Apprentice** - olivepaw

Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. Mother of Flamepaw, Dawnpaw and Tigerpaw.

Kinkfur- tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out at all angles and green eyes(currently at the nursery).

Nightwing- black she-cat with green eyes.

**Temporaily apprentice** -Dawnpaw

Ratscar- ginger-brown tom with long scar across his back with green eyes.

Oakfur- small brown tom

**Apprentice** - Tigerpaw

Smokefoot- black tom

Snaketail- dark ginger tom with tabby-striped tail with green eyes. Whitewater- white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

**Apprentice **- Redpaw

Owlclaw- light brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Scorchflame- dark gray tom with blazing orange eyes.

Shrewberry- gray she-cat with black paws with blue eyes.

Snowbird- pure white she-cat with blue eyes. Mother of Icekit,Runningkit, Grasskit, Emberkit.

**Apprentices**

Tigerpaw - dark brown tom with black stripes and amber eyes

Flamepaw - bright ginger-red tom with green eyes

Dawnpaw - fluffy light gray she-cat with amber eyes

Redpaw - mottled brown and ginger tom with amber eyes

Olivepaw - tortoiseshell she-cat with dark green eyes

**Queens:**

Snowbird- pure white she-cat with blue eyes. Mother of Icekit,Runningkit, Grasskit, Emberkit. Mate to Snake tail.

Ivytail- black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. Heavily pregnant.

Tallpoppy- long-legged light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Mother of marshkit and applekit(her second litter) and Toadfoot, which was from her first litter.

Kinkfur-silver tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out at all angles and green eyes. Mother of Fawnkit,Darkkit,Mellowkit,Sharpkit.

**Kits:**

Marshkit- brown tabby tom with ember eyes

Applekit- dark ginger she-cat with ember eyes

Icekit - grey and white she cat with beautiful azure blue eyes.

Runningkit - pure white tom with ginger tabby tail with blue eyes

Grasskit - pale ginger tom with a white tip tail and blue eyes

Emberkit - ginger tabby tom with white underbelly and paws and green eyes

Fawnkit - Beautiful silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Darkkit - Silver tabby she-cat with long fur and green eyes

Mellowkit- pretty light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Sharpkit- large dark brown tabby tom with sharp green eyes

**Elders-**

Brightflower- once beautiful black and white she-cat

Cedarheart- old dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Jaggedtooth- large ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

Blackfoot- large, white tom, with huge, jet-black paws, and amber eyes

**WINDCLAN**

**Leader:**Ashstar-pale gray she-cat, with clear, blue eyes

**Deputy:**Weaselfur-ginger tom with white paws and green eyes.

**Medinice cat:**barkface-brown tom, with a short tail

**Apprentice** –kestrelwing

**Warriors:**

Tawnyfur- golden brown she-cat with dark blue eyes

Antpelt-brown tom, with one black ear with green eyes

Nightcloud-black she-cat with green eyes

Breezepelt-black tom with amber eyes

Heathertail-beautiful, light brown tabby she-cat with stunning heather blue eyes

Dewspots-spotted gray tabby she-cat with ember eyes

Owlwhisker-light brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Harespring-brown and white tom with green eyes.

Robinwing-light brown she-cat with ember eyes.

Gorsetail-very pale gray and white she-cat with blue eyes. Mother of sedgepaw, thistlepaw and swallowpaw.

Leaftail-dark tabby tom with amber eyes.

**Apprentice** - thistlepaw

Emberfoot-gray tom with two darker gray paws and blazing amber eyes

**Apprentice **- sunpaw

Thornear-gray tabby tom with a nick in his ear

Willowclaw-gray she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentice** -swallowpaw

Eagleflight- gray tom with blue eyes

Thistlethorn- black tom with white underbelly and green eyes

Whitetail-small, white she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentice:**

Swallowpaw - dark tabby she-cat with green eyes

Sedgepaw - white tom with gray patches and blue eyes

Thistlepaw - long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Sunpaw - tortoiseshell she-cat with a large white mark on her forehead and amber eyes

Kestrelwing- gray-brown tom with white splotches

**Queens:**

Whitetail-small, pure white she-cat with green eyes. Pregnant.

Robinwing-light brown she-cat with ember of gingerkit, cloverkit, wildkit, shimmerkit.

Tawnyfur- golden brown she-cat with dark blue eyes. Heavily pregnant.

**Kits****:**

Dapplekit-light brown she cat with green eyes

Cloverkit - white she cat with gray patches and green eyes.

Wildkit -dark brown tom with white underbelly and paws with blazing ember eyes.

Shimmerkit- white she cat with light brown spots and ember eyes

**Elders:**

Webfoot- dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Morningflower- once beautiful dark tortoishell she-cat with amber eyes. Oldest elder.

Darkfoot- gray tom with black paws with ember eyes.


	2. A New Begining

The start of the new beginning

Soon, it was sunhigh. Everything was peaceful in Thunderclan. Newleaf has just arrive. The new, green leaves were rustling in the cool breeze, bringing forth the tranquility of the beautiful, green forest. Most of the cat were out there eating the fresh kill while the apprentices were mostly out training with their mentor. Other remaining cats were out on patrol. Everything seem perfectly fine until a piercing yowl rang through the whole camp. All the cats immediately stop what they are doing, thinking that it might be an attack from the other clans. Soon, they realise it was Hollyleaf. Recognising the voice of his mate, Frostclaw immediately dropped his half eaten fresh kill and rush to the nursery, where his mate is.

"Hollyleaf, are you ok?" Frostclaw asked worryiedly as he went to his mate's side.

"Quick! Someone go and get Jayfeather now. Hollyleaf is having her kits." Sorreltail called as she tried to soothe Hollyleaf, who was obviously in pain.

"Ok, I will go." Frostclaw said as he got flustered. He was so nervous and confuse. He didn't know what to do to help. Hollyleaf look so in pain yet he know nothing about helping a queen give birth.

As soon as he was about to rush out of the nursery, Jayfeather, Hollyleaf's brother and the medicine cat came rushing in and almost bumping into Frostclaw. Not bothering to apologise, he quickly just went to Hollyleaf's side.

"Now, breathe in and out." Jayfeather said.

"Oh great starclan, I can see the head. It's coming out. It's coming out, Hollyleaf." Honeyfern said with excitement.

As soon as the first kit wasa born, Jayfeather quickly pass the small kit to Frostclaw.

"Quick. Lick it in the opposite way to help it breathe." Jayfeather said to Frostclaw, who was next to Hollyleaf.

Though he seem very confuse, every cats could see the sparkle of excitement in his ocean blue eyes. He, then quickly took the small bundle of fur and lick it in the opposite way. Soon, the black kit started to meow. Frostclaw felt a joy inside him that was indescrible. Soon, the next three kits was born and Frostclaw did the same thing. As soon as all the kits start to meow, Frostclaw put them next to their mother's belly for them to drink their mother's milk. Everyone thought that Hollyleaf has finish giving birth until she felt another pain in her stomach. There was another kit! With another hard push, the kit came out and lick by the mother. It, then, join the rest of the kits, drinking it's mother milk.

"They are beautiful, Hollyleaf." Frostclaw whispered gently into his mate's ear as he, affectionately, lick her.

Hollyleaf smiled at him. "You think so?". She then turn to her brother and smiled. "Thank you, Jayfeather."

Jayfeather smile back at her. Though he was happy for his sister, some parts of him still felt sad. His one and only sister was, now, going to leave him and have her own family. Soon, the rest of the queens, Sorreltail, Blossompelt, Honeyfern and their kits came crowding Hollyleaf and Frostclaw and their newly addition.

"So have you decide what to name these little furball?" Blossompelt asked.

The black she-cat look at her mate, wanting him to start naming the kit's name first.

"Well…the smoky black tom, that look almost like you, would be call Blackkit." Frostclaw said.

"Ok. Then, the golden tabby tom, would be called Stormkit and next to it, the grey tabby tom, that look like you, would be called Eaglekit." Hollyleaf continued.

"And this brown tabby tom would be called Ravenkit." Frostclaw said.

"Lastly, my one and only white she-cat, would be called snowkit." Hollyleaf said happily. Frostclaw beam at her and felt proud that he was a father to five kits.

"Come on, Moonpaw." A pretty, pale ginger tabby she-cat apprentice shouted at her sister.

"Wait, Willowpaw. I don't think we should go. Hollyleaf must still be tired and her kits still need to rest. They are just born yesterday and beside, don't you think we should be doing our apprentice duties." A beautiful, silver-grey tabby she cat with a white underbelly,called Moonpaw, asked.

"Well, I just wanted to see them. I won't disturb them and would bring some fresh kill with us. Bringing fresh kill to the queens is one of our duties as an apprentice, right?" Williowpaw debated back.

"You are right but I still…" Moonpaw realise that her sister was no longer listening to her. She was already making her way to the nursery. "think it not a good thing to go. Why can't you listen to me for once, Willowpaw?" Moonpaw dropped her head, depressed. That troublemaker sister of hers, would always never think about the consequence when she does things. This always make her worried about Willowpaw.

"Moonpaw, are you coming?" Willowpaw said eagerly while beaming at her sister.

"Well, I guess this is just her." Moonpaw whispered to herself, with a smile. "Ok, ok. I'm coming."

"Hollyleaf, Hollyleaf." Willowpaw called.

"See, I told you. Hollyleaf must be still sleeping. Let go." Moonpaw was about to go when Hollyleaf reponded.

"Is that you, Willowpaw?"

"Ya. We brought you some fresh kill and was wondering if it was ok if we go and visit you." Willowpaw replied.

"Oh. I would be really grateful." Hollyleaf said.

"Oh great. Now, we really have to go in." Moonpaw thought as she gave up and went in with willowpaw, into the nursery.

"This bring back memories." Moonpaw said to herself. Memories of her being a kit was replaying in her mind.

"Here. I brought you one fat rat." Willowpaw said proudly, as if she had caught that rat by herself.

"Oh, Moonpaw is here too?" Hollyleaf asked, surpised.

"Ya. How are you and your kits?" Moonpaw ask as she settle herself down in front of Hollyleaf and next to Willowpaw. The whole nursery was quiet as the kits and their mother were all taking a nap.

"Oh, they are fine. They have just fallen asleep." Hollyleaf said as she gaze gently at her kits.

"What are their names?" Willowpaw asked excitedly.

"Well, the smoky black tom, who is the biggest in the litter is called Blackkit. The golden tabby tom is called Stormkit. The dark brown tabby tom with white underbelly and paw is called Ravenkit. The small, grey tabby tom is called Eaglekit. The last is a pure snow white she-cat. She is called Snowkit." Hollyleaf said proudly.

"So Snowkit is the only she-cat in the litter?" Willowpaw asked, imagining having four brothers. Two brothers for her was already going to kill her but four?

"They are really beautiful." Moonpaw said.

This was the first time she saw newborn kits that were younger than her. When the other queens gave birth, she was either too tired to go or was out with her mentor, Thornclaw. However, she did know that Sorreltail had two kits, nightkit and shadowkit, that were both toms. Blossompelt had three kits, Dapplekit, a she- cat, Cloudkit, a tom, and Sedgekit, a tom. Honeyfern gave birth to three kits, who was called Foxkit, a tom, Specklekit, a she-cat, and Duskkit, a she-cat. However, Duskkit died a day after she was born. Honeyfern was very devasted for the next few days. With her mate, Berrynose's support, she was then able to stand on her feet again. However, Moonpaw still think that Honeyfern still must have felt really sad.

"Moonpaw and Willowpaw, don't you two think that you have hunting to do instead of sitting here and disturbing other?" a powerful, deep voice asked, scaring the light out of the two apprentices.


	3. Guilt and Regrets

Guilts and regrets

"Moonpaw and Willowpaw, don't you two think that you have hunting to do instead of sitting here and disturbing other?" a powerful, deep voice asked, scaring the lights out of the two young apprentices.

"Em.. We were just about to leave, Bramblestar." Moonpaw said, while giving signals to her sister to leave now. However, it seem that her sister did not even bother to look at her.

"We **are** doing our apprentice duties. We were bring fresh kill for Hollyleaf. Is this not doing our job?" Willowpaw challenged the great leader of Thunderclan, Bramblestar, who is her father.

"Well, that is doing your job. But I don't see you sitting and chit-chatting a job for the apprentice, isn't it?" Bramblestar said in as a matter of fact tone. He could see Moonpaw was desperately trying to stop Willowpaw from argueing back. He still could not understand. One of his daughter is such an obdient girl yet the other is such a rebellious, bold one. How could two sisters be so different?

"Well?" Bramblestar waited for an answer. He knew this daughter of his would keep argueing with him until he could prove her wrong. Or else she would get it her way.

Willowpaw kept silent. She knew that this time was her fault. Great!

"If there is nothing else for you to do in the nursery, you two could now go back to hunt with your mentor." Another voice spoke out. It was Bramblestar's mate and the two apprentice's mother, Squrrielflight.

"Yes." Moonpaw said while Willowpaw just walk of the nursery unwillingly.

"Man. Sometimes, I wonder if Willowpaw just take after you." Bramblestar said half jokingly.

"What? I think she more like you." Squrrielflight said, jokingly.

"Anyway, how are you, Hollyleaf? Are these your kits?" Squrrielflight, then took a step forward to have a closer look of the one day old kits.

"Ya. Never knew a horrible person like me could be a mother." The black she- cat's eyes were full of sorrow.

"Don't say that!" Squrrielflight scolded. "You will be a splendid mother. I am sure of it."

"Thank you… and sorry." Hollyleaf's tone was full with guilt. She knew that Squrrielflight was just trying to protect her own sister, Leafpool. And beside, she and Bramblestar had never ill-treated them, though she, Jayfeather and Lionblaze was not their real kits. Yet.. yet she told everyone the secret and almost damaging their relationship and Leafpool, Squrrielflight's beloved sister had to be force to give up her position as the medicine cat and ran away.

"Don't be silly. Let the past be the past. You have turn over over a new leaf. That is what that matter."Bramblestar said while storking Hollyleaf with his tail, lovingly…like a father will be.

"No matter what you do, you still be our beloved kit. You and your two brothers." Squrrielflight said, acting like a mother. Even after what that happen, Squrrielflight and Bramblestar still continue to treat them like their own kit, even after they had four of their own kits.

"Ok then. We will let you rest now. I hope that two daughters of my did not disturb you." Bramblestar said while Hollyleaf chuckle. With that, the two cats went out of the nursery.

Night soon came, engulfing the whole sky into darkness. All the kits in the nursery had been in a deep slumber already.

"How have you been coming along with the kits?" Sorreltail asked. She was the most experience queen in the nursery now. One of her daughter, Honeyfern, from her first litter was here in the nursery. Strange much?

"Yeah. Though it's kinda hard not able to move a lot, but I just it's ok."Hollyleaf said.

"Well, it was kinda hard for me too but after a while,you will get used to it." Blossompelt chirped in.

"Yeah. As long as you think that this is good for the kits, you will be able to get through it." Honeyfern said. She had became a very overprotective mother since she lost one of her kits, Duskkit, soon after it was born.

"Well, it's going to be moonhigh soon. I guess all of you are tired. Let go and sleep now." Sorreltail said as she took a look outside the nursery.

Just when the bright moon was hanging high in the dark sky, footsteps approching the nursery woke Hollyleaf up.

"Hollyleaf, Hollyleaf, are you awake?" A voice whispered. It was her mate.

"Yeah. Come in, Frostclaw."Hollyleaf said. Though she may be angry at him for waking her up in the middle of the night, but her joy of meeting her beloved overpowered her angryness.

"Were you asleep?"Frostclaw, afraid that he would woke her up. He had been really worried for his mate since after his kits was born. He was not even ready to have kits but that does not mean he did not want them. He was so happy when he heard that he was going to be a father. He want to be a great father to the kits and he will be.

"No."Hollyleaf lied. She knew if she said she was, Frostclaw would be worried and leave the nursery to let her continue to sleep.

"Well, how are the kits?" Frostclaw asked as his tail warp around the she-cat and their kits, protectively.

"They are fine."Hollyleaf said and she paused for a while. Frostclaw look at her, wondering why she stopped.

"I hope Leafpool and Crowfeather were here to see their grandchildren." Hollyleaf whispered, solemly yet with traces of sorrow and guilt.

"I am sure they would be happy to know that you have five healthy kits." Frostclaw ensured Hollyleaf. He knew that even after many moons, Hollyleaf still can't abandon the guilt inside her.

"You think?" Hollyleaf question doubtfully. After all, it was her, who made her birth mother lose everything she had.

"Yes. I am sure and the both of them would be living somewhere, happily."Frostclaw console her and gave her an affectionate lick by the ear.

"Well, it's getting late. I will leave now. Make sure you sleep tight and don't think too much."Frostclaw said.

"I will and if next time, you just have gone for night patrol, you don't have to come here. You will be very tired." Hollyleaf said, worried that it might affect her mate's health.

"No can do. Though I may not have time to see you in the morning or afternoon, I would still visited you at night. I want to see you every night." Frostclaw look into the emerald eyes, lovingly.

"Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight." Hollyleaf said gently, giving her mate a lick.


End file.
